We Make A Good Couple, Hypothetically
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Finn gets himself in a sticky situation and ends up dragging Kurt into it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I recently started watching Glee and Finn/Kurt instantly became my favorite, so I thought I'd give writing a Glee fic a shot. Review please and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finn was nervous.

He had screwed up. Bad. At the time, he had just said the first thing that had jumped into his mind. Now he had to make sure it followed through. Taking a deep breath, called in the least panicked voice he could muster, "Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt said, turning around.

"Can I talk to you?" Finn replied nervously.

"You are talking to me," Kurt said bluntly.

"I mean alone," Finn clarified rushedly.

"Alright," Kurt sighed, following Finn around a corner.

"I did something…stupid," Finn began.

"And you're telling me because…" he trailed off.

"It kind of involves you," Finn admitted.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well," Finn cleared his throat, "Me and Quinn have only been broken up for a little while, right? Well, Rachel kind of came up to me and asked me out, but I didn't want to tell her I didn't want to go out with her, so I, uh, told her I was, uh, dating someone."

"Who?" Kurt said slowly.

Cough.

"You," Finn mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kurt probed

"You," Finn says a bit more confidently.

"M-me?" Kurt said, honestly shocked.

"Yeah…" Finn said.

"Why? I mean, there are so many…girls…to pick from. Why me?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know any girls well enough to be able to pretend with."

"Oh," Kurt answers disappointedly, knowing it was pretend, but still hoping his motives were different. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe…I mean if it wouldn't be too weird…" Finn stuttered awkwardly.

Kurt gestured for Finn to continue.

"I was thinking that maybe, for just a little while if you could, er, pretend to be my, uh, boyfriend," Finn said, stumbling and blushing through the whole statement.

Kurt stood there, thinking about what he was being offered. Yes, this would mean he would have Finn, but…it wouldn't be real. And could he really take that pain?

"Sure," Kurt said, trying to control his voice.

"Great," Finn said, smiling the smile that made Kurt go weak in the knees.

Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, Finn pulled Kurt into a kiss. At first, Kurt's eyes went wide, but eventually he relaxed into it. And then, Finn pulled back.

"W-what was that?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Sorry to surprise you like that," Finn said, "Rachel just walked by."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, "Just make sure to warn me next time."

"Sounds fair enough," Finn said smiling, taking Kurt's hand in his and walking down the hallway.

Kurt blushed, but relished in the feeling of Finn's hand in his. He sighed. This was going to be interesting.

A/N: So there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! So, I just want to thank everyone who's read this fic so far! I'm in shock at how well it's been received! So, enjoy this chapter, and, shameless self-advertising tells you all to read my other glee fic, The Song in Our Hearts and review that too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kurt sits in class, getting all kinds of looks with varying emotions. The ones he cared to notice were those of his fellow glee members. Mercedes looked at him curiously, and almost worriedly. Puck looks shocked and slightly disgusted. Quinn looks like she's just about ready to rip his face off. He's about to notice other people's reaction when Rachel storms dramatically to his desk.

"You and Finn are dating?!" she asks, borderline hysterically.

"Yes," he says, trying not to tremble from the impossibility of those words.

"How long," she almost whispers, as if his answer had cut her in half or something.

"About a week," he makes up a lie.

"Oh," she says, her lips seemingly stuck in that shape. "Well," she begins, swallowing, "I hope you two are happy."

"We are," he says smiling almost smugly as she walks away.

He makes it through the rest of the day, ignoring the looks people give him as he walks by them in the halls. He and Finn sit together at lunch, and they laugh and talk and it's…nice. They even hold hands for a minute. And for just a second Kurt forgets that's it's all an act and that the second they're alone, he'll be dropped on his ass so hard it will make his head spin.

He's on his way to Glee when Mercedes stops him.

"What's going on with you and Finn?" she demands.

"We're dating," he says confidently.

"Really," she says, unconvinced.

He motions for her to come with him to a more private corner of the room to talk where no one else can hear them.

"Well," Kurt sighs, "We're pretending to be."

"Why?" Mercedes says patiently, even though Kurt can tell she isn't impressed or thrilled at the idea of her best friend being used and allowing himself to be used by the boy he's madly in love with.

"He didn't want to go out with Rachel, so he told her we were dating," Kurt says.

"And you went along with it because…" she says, quirking one eyebrow confusedly.

"I love him," he says softly, "And if this is my only opportunity to be with him…I'll take it."

"You're gonna end up getting hurt," she says, her eyes pleading him to reconsider his decision.

"I won't. I'm a big boy. I can handle it myself," he says almost indignantly.

"Whatever," she says rolling her eyes. "When he ends up breaking your heart, you can deal with it yourself then."

She walks away, leaving Kurt in his own thoughts. He sighs, looking up hesitantly, not wanting to see the looks of the approaching glee members filing into the choir room.

"Hey Kurt," Finn says smiling. "Whatcha' doin' all the way over here?"

"Just thinking," Kurt says quietly.

"'Bout what?" Finn asks.

Kurt smiles weakly. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Oh. Okay," Finn says smiling again. He leans down and kisses Kurt softly, for only a few seconds, before pulling away, kissing his forehead as he does so.

Mercedes looks like she's going to join Quinn in killing Kurt. Or maybe she's looking at Finn. But for just this second, he doesn't care. He locks his fingers with Finn's and smiles up at him. Finn squeezes his hand and for just this second, if Kurt pretends it's real, his life is perfect.

A/N: So, that chapter didn't have much of a point in regards to moving the fic forward, I just wanted to have the Glee members reactions and a little Kurt/Finn fluff at the end to make me happy. Tell me what you think!


End file.
